Lucy en el cielo bajo la luz de la luna
by Belzer
Summary: Durante la mayor parte de su vida, Lucy ha sido atraída por la oscuridad y deseando conocer más de lo que allí se encuentra. Una noche conoció a alguien y gracias a ello, poco a poco irá conociendo la realidad del mundo bajo la luz de la luna y sus moradores... Y su vida... lo que pueda durar... jamás será la misma. Crossover con Lunar Legend Tsukihime
1. Conociendo a una fan

Disclaimer: The Loud House fue creada por Chris Savino, mientras Tsukihime fue creada por Kinoko Nasu y Type Moon. Ningún personaje me pertenece, así como sabemos que no hay anime de Tsukihime...

* * *

El Tulipán Marchito era un sitio bastante acogedor si eras alguien con un gusto por lo oscuro, gótico y/o deprimente. Era un café decorado con cortinas negras, luces oscuras, imágenes alegóricas a la oscuridad y lo que en ella habitaba. Contaba con un pequeño escenario donde bandas juveniles tocaban sus deprimentes notas y poetas aficionados declamaban su obra para la satisfacción de su público normalmente apático, pero que se sentía identificado con los versos que los poetas de las sombras concebían.

Eso lo volvía en uno de los lugares favoritos de Lucy Loud, la cual acudía a ese lugar al menos, 3 veces por semana. Había otros sitios que le gustaban más a la pequeña, pero este era el único al que sus padres le permitían venir sola por lo cerca que estaba de casa (1 hora a pie, 15 minutos en Vanzilla.) y porque era un local 100% libre de alcohol. Ella no habría bebido de todas formas, pero más valía prevenir, pensaban sus papás. De todas formas, el Tulipán Marchito era un sitio bastante agradable y con un aura deprimente que hacía sentir a la Loud gótica como en un segundo hogar.

La chica había terminado de recitar un poema sobre el vació de las emociones y el dulce confort del dolor. Había sido tan bien recibido como siempre y pudo sentirlo cuando regresó a su asiento en una mesita apartada, sin embargo, sintió como si estuviera recibiendo más atención que de costumbre. Como si alguien estuviera taladrando un agujero a través de su cuerpo y buscara llegar al fondo de su alma y observarla con lupa. Lucy inconscientemente volteó a su izquierda… y entonces, la vio.

Sentada a 4 mesas de distancia se encontraba una chica que parecía tener la edad de Luan, con una cabellera negra como la noche y que como cascada, parecía llegar a su cintura. Llevaba puesto un vestido gótico que aunque sencillo, también reflejaba un toque de elegancia y distinción. No podía distinguir si llevaba aretes o algún tipo de maquillaje, pero sí que debía llevar lentes de contacto de color rojo, los cuales le daban a sus ojos un toque encantador y siniestro. Lucy distinguió eso debido a que la chica la estaba observando fijamente y sin el menor disimulo, con una sonrisa que estaba a medio camino entre curiosa y seductora. Quizás por eso es que hasta ella estaba perturbada, aunque también podría ser porque ahora que lo recordaba, esa chica había estado acudiendo asiduamente al Tulipán Marchito desde hacía 3 semanas.

¿Esa chica la habría estado observando desde antes o esta sería apenas la primera noche? Era muy difícil que Lucy se inquietara por algo, pero esa chica estaba lográndolo con gran facilidad. No estaba acostumbrada a que se le quedaran viendo de esa manera sin estar en un escenario, o siendo víctima de la burla de alguno de los desubicados sin alma que solían fastidiarla en la escuela. Por lo menos, esta chica la veía con una especie de fascinación mezclada con asombro y curiosidad, que aunque era un cambio bienvenido, no por eso dejaba de inquietarla. La joven Loud hizo un esfuerzo para ignorar a la adolescente y la forma en que la observaba. Aún tenía que pasar a declamar un poema un poco más tarde y necesitaba que su mente estuviera tan calmada como un hermoso cementerio para que sus sentimientos pudieran verterse fluidamente en las palabras que tenía escritas.

—A continuación, Lucy Loud subirá nuevamente al escenario para compartir un nuevo poema que nos hundirá más en el abismo sin fondo que tristemente llamamos vida.

Tras las palabras del presentador, la jovencita entró nuevamente a escena y comenzó una nueva declamación. Fue un poema breve pero intenso, logrando cautivar a los parroquianos y ganándoselos una vez más. De hecho, Lucy notó que la mirada de esa chica se había fijado en ella con mucha mayor intensidad. La niña no dejó que el nerviosismo que eso le provocaba minara su actuación, pero tampoco dudó en regresar a su asiento con mayor celeridad de la normal. Ya allí, ella le echó un vistazo a su teléfono para ver la hora. Eran 10 para las 8 de la noche. En cuestión de minutos, alguno de sus papás o Lori vendría por ella en Vanzilla. Normalmente, el no poder quedarse después de las 8 representaba una molestia y una prueba más de que la vida era una acumulación de miserias que, eventualmente, la harían caer al abismo del dolor supremo, pero esta vez se encontraba deseando que vinieran más rápido. Lucy no comprendía porque se sentía tan ansiosa.

" _¿Por qué la mirada de esa chica me perturba de esa forma? Solo es una chica más. Otra hermana moradora de las tinieblas que viene a refugiarse a este santuario de la futilidad de la vida diaria… ¿Por qué entonces es que sus ojos me sacuden aún más que si estuviera contemplando de frente a los señores de la oscuridad o a Lola después de perder uno de sus concursos?_ "

Una y otra vez, Lucy intentó racionalizar sus emociones. Después de todo, solo la estaba observando y ya. No era la primera vez que lo hacía y no sería la última. Tal vez solo había quedado más impresionada por sus poemas que en ocasiones anteriores y por eso la contemplaba con tanta pasión.

" _Con una dulce noche envuelta en mis sábanas, me daré cuenta de que solo exageré y…_ "

—Ese último poema fue esplendido, pequeña. Realmente tienes talento.

Lucy casi salta de su asiento asustada. ¿Cómo es que esa chica había aparecido junto a ella sin que lo notara? ¿Eso es lo que sentían sus hermanos todo el tiempo?

—Muchas gracias por tus palabras. Significan mucho para mi vacía y oscura alma. —¿Y como rayos había logrado decir eso sin que se le quebrara la voz?

—No ha sido nada. De hecho, solo estoy siendo honesta al hablar y en ese tenor, debo confesarte que no digo esta clase de palabras a cualquiera. Se necesita mucho para impresionarme.

—¿Y puedo saber qué es lo que logró sacudir tú alma al punto de buscar halagar a la mía?

—Francamente, no fueron tanto tus palabras o la métrica de tus versos. Eres buena, pero aun debes trabajar mucho en eso.

Lucy estuvo de acuerdo. Por más hermosa que fuera su poesía, seguía siendo una niña de primaria, mientras que los demás poetas y declamadores eran preparatorianos y universitarios en su mayoría, por lo que tenían un vocabulario mucho más amplio. Ella aún tenía que pedirle ayuda a Lincoln y a Luna para crear algunos de sus poemas.

—Lo que realmente me cautivó es el amor que transmites en ellos.

¿Amor? ¿Era en serio? Todos sus poemas hablaban en mayor o menor grado de la futilidad de la vida, del vacío de la existencia, de la banalidad de lo cotidiano y de cómo el futuro solo conducía a las tinieblas. ¿Dónde entraba el amor en todo eso?

—Perdona si muestro escepticismo ante tus palabras, pero en ninguno de mis poemas hago mención del amor.

La chica de contactos color rojo dejó escapar una ligera risa musical. —No es que hayas hecho mención del amor, pequeña, sino que tú voz es la que transmitía ese amor en ellos.

Comprensiblemente, Lucy quedo sin palabras.

—Por ejemplo, en tú último poema mencionas como la noche es un manto que nos envuelve a todos, siendo un refugio en medio de la ilusión vacía que es la vida. Para el observador sin preparación, puede sonar como una metáfora de como ante la noche todos somos iguales o bien, que solo en la noche es que podemos hallar la realidad de nuestra existencia, pero tú tono de voz, la forma en que movías tus labios… todo eso me decía que lo que en verdad deseabas transmitir es como la noche es algo que te protege de las falsedades que uno encuentra mientras navega a través de la existencia. Esa clase de mensaje solo puede venir de alguien que conoce el amor.

Y por segunda vez, Lucy quedó sin nada que decir. Al escribir su poema, nunca lo había hecho pensando en una forma de transmitir un sentimiento llanamente positivo, sino más bien la oscuridad en su propia alma, y sin embargo, habiendo escuchado a esta enigmática joven, no podía menos que admitir que su interpretación tenía sentido, que era cierto todo lo que había dicho. ¿Por qué es que ella como autora no se había dado cuenta?

—¿Has tenido ya tú primer amor, pequeña?

Si la niña hubiera estado bebiendo algo, habría escupido todo sobre la indiscreta jovencita.

—No… yo no… Para nada. Solo fue un chico… que me llamó la atención, pero nada más. Mi familia no lo vio así, sin embargo y…

—Familia… Creo que ya encontré tú inspiración.

Lucy le preguntó a qué se refería, aunque ya tenía una idea de lo que su curiosa interlocutora diría.

—La forma en que hablas me muestra el amor que sientes por tú familia, que a su vez, te ama de la misma forma. Eso no es algo que se vea todos los días, mucho menos en la gente que vive en nuestro mundo. ¿Puedes contarme un poco sobre tú familia?

—Bueno… —Lucy titubeó un momento. —Tengo una familia grande. Somos 10 chicas y un chico. Todos somos diferentes, pero al mismo tiempo nos apoyamos unos a otros si tenemos problemas. No somos ajenos a pelear entre nosotros, pero aunque la tentación de guardar rencor está allí y todos hemos cedido ante ella en más de una ocasión, terminamos regresando a ser tan unidos como la noche está unida a las tinieblas.

—Ya entiendo… bueno, más bien, solo entiendo parcialmente. Tengo una sola hermana, pero ella y yo no nos llevamos bien. La última vez que nos vimos fue hace muchos años y tuvimos una pelea muy fuerte. Terminé arrancándole la mitad de su cabello, y si te soy sincera… —La adolescente se acercó a Lucy para susurrarle. —Aun lo conservo y no me arrepiento de nada.

La gótica estaba asombrada por la aparente familiaridad con que esta joven había confesado algo, pero al mismo tiempo, entendía porque estaba encantada con su poesía. A diferencia de ella, la chica provenía de una familia pequeña, pero distanciada. También a diferencia de ella, había mucho rencor entre su hermana y ella. Era un alma que en verdad no conocía el amor. Eso hacía más enigmático el por qué parecía haber detectado ese sentimiento cuando ni ella como autora estaba consciente de haberlo vertido en sus creaciones. Lucy planeaba seguir con la conversación, cuando una voz femenina muy familiar ingresó a su espacio auditivo.

—… y literalmente le dije, si tantas ganas tienes de conversar con esa arribista de Carol Pingrey, entonces sal de mi vista y no regreses hasta que los cerdos vuelen. Te llamo luego que debo llevar a mi hermana a casa… De acuerdo. Bye. ¿Lista para volver a casa, Lucy?

—Sí. Estoy lista para volver al refugio sombrío que llamo hogar.

—Perfecto. Por cierto, ¿no piensas presentarme a tú nueva amiga?

La gótica se quedó pasmada un momento. ¿Lori estaba confundiendo a esa chica con una amistad suya? Eso tenía sentido, pero…

—Cielos, donde quedaron mis modales. Mi nombre es Altrouge. Altrouge Brunestad. Y tú debes ser una de las hermanas de Lucy. Mucho gusto en conocerte.

—Soy Lori Loud. Igualmente. —Lori estaba un poco incómoda. ¿Cuántas chicas se presentaban con una genuflexión como en esas películas viejitas?

—Debo decir que eres una joven muy afortunada por tener una hermana como Lucy y que ella los quiere más de lo que aparenta.

—Vaya, yo… Literalmente, muchas gracias. —Y aquí la rubia no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco. —Bueno, Lucy, despídete de tú amiga que tenemos que regresar a casa. Mamá servirá lasagna para la mesa de niños.

La gótica se despidió calladamente y salió junto con su hermana mayor hacia Vanzilla. Durante todo el camino de vuelta a casa y durante la cena, no dejó de pensar en esa enigmática chica llamada Altrouge y que quizás había sido demasiado rápida al juzgarla. Aun así, ya bajo la seguridad de sus sábanas y abrazada a su busto de Edwin, Lucy no dejaba de preguntarse porqué a pesar de haber cambiado de opinión, esa chica seguía inquietándola.

* * *

El Tulipán Marchito cerró a las 11 de la noche y los jóvenes se retiraron a otros lugares, ya sea sus casas, las de sus amistades, otros centros de reunión para góticos y emos o incluso a bares. Un joven de casi 22 años, con barba y una camisa negra con un logo de corazón purpura roto regresaba a casa en bicicleta. Él, como otros, había escuchado de las curiosas desapariciones que habían iniciado 3 semanas atrás y que algunos rumoraban que era obra de algún secuestrador o hasta fuera obra de un vampiro. El joven emo no le daba importancia a ninguno de esos rumores. ¿Qué importaba eso si al final él seguía atrapado en su ridícula prisión de carne? Él se cortaba regularmente, así que le daba lo mismo lo que fuera a suceder.

—¿Tan tarde a casa? Aunque la verdad, también me quedé hasta que el club cerró, así que el comentario sería hipócrita de mi parte.

El chico volteó a donde esa voz femenina se había escuchado y reconoció a una de las chicas que también frecuentaba el Tulipán Marchito. Ni cuenta se había dado de que ella andaba por allí.

—Pero bueno, yo tengo una razón creíble, pequeño… Tengo ganas de una botana y me parece que podrás ayudarme con eso.

Un segundo, la chica estaba a 10 metros de distancia de él, al siguiente, ella había mordido su cuello y perforado su carótida gracias a sus afilados colmillos. A pesar de la violencia, ni una sola gota de sangre había tocado el suelo y ni un solo sonido se había emitido.

Altrouge Brunestad tenía más de 600 años de experiencia, después de todo. Entre eso y la educación que alguien de su alcurnia poseía, era imposible que ella cometiera un error de principiante.

—Sigo sin comprender porque seguimos en este pueblo insignificante, milady. Hemos permanecido demasiado tiempo y alguien podría venir a buscarnos.

El que había hablado era un hombre con una edad aparente de 22 años, cabellera negra que le llegaba hasta los hombros y facciones finas y atractivas. Estaba vestido de manera casual como para pasar desapercibido entre una multitud. Miraba a la joven alimentarse con una mezcla de reverencia y hastío. Su nombre era Rizo-Waal Strout y era uno de los 2 guardaespaldas de Altrouge.

—No lo entenderías, mi querido Rizo. —Dijo la joven una vez que terminó de comer. —Simplemente estaba muy aburrida y por fin encontré algo que me entretiene. Quizás si te dieras tiempo, podrías venir conmigo y escuchar los poemas de esa niña. No había escuchado nada así en mucho tiempo. Además, y salvo que se tratara de mi hermana, no corremos peligro alguno. No es como alguien pudiera siquiera tocar a Fina o a ti. Incluso si semejante milagro llegase a acontecer, nadie tendría la oportunidad de hacerme el menor rasguño y eso lo sabes.

—¿Y cuánto más permaneceremos en este lugar, milady?

—Hasta que me aburra. Cuando eso pase, nos iremos de aquí, beberé la sangre de Lucy y su familia, y quizás, si ando muy aburrida, destruya Royal Woods. Podría resultar medianamente interesante.

Estas podrían ser palabras mayores para cualquier vampiro, puesto que a simple vista era obvio que Altrouge era una vampiresa… solo que ella, al igual que su guardaespaldas, distaba mucho de ser definida como "cualquiera".

Después de todo, ella era la hija de Crimson Moon Brunestad, la auténtica heredera del castillo Brunestad, conocida entre los suyos como la Princesa del Eclipse de la Sangre Negra, la Princesa Vampiro de los Apóstoles Muertos.

Ella era la actual poseedora de la Novena Posición entre los Veintisiete Apóstoles Ancestrales. Ella era Altrouge Brunestad…

… Y ella estaba muy interesada en Lucy Loud.

* * *

Y no me pude aguantar y terminé escribiendo el primer capítulo de esta historia mucho antes de lo que pensaba. A diferencia de lo que he escrito hasta ahora para The Loud House, esta historia no será un one-shot y aunque no tengo idea aun de cuantos capítulos tendrá, si les puedo adelantar que serán varios.

Para los miembros del Fandom de Type Moon, debo advertirles que en pos de hacer la historia más accesible a los miembros del Fandom de The Loud House, que es por lo que me inspiré a escribir, estaré manejando varios de los términos del Nasuverse en español, como habrán notado cuando escribí Apóstoles Muertos en vez de Dead Apostles o Dead Apostles Ancestors. Los términos que pueda manejar en inglés sin que perturben demasiado la comprensión de la historia los ocuparé, así que en ese sentido agradeceré su comprensión.

Para los miembros del Fandom de The Loud House, Lucy llamó la atención de uno de los seres más poderosos del mundo bajo la luz de la luna (Moonlit World) por como a pesar de la oscuridad en su corazón, sigue mostrando y transmitiendo amor, lo que es un concepto un tanto incomprensible para alguien que peleó con su hermana casi hasta la muerte. Esta historia será un viaje en el cual Lucy irá conociendo poco a poco la verdad de lo que vive en el Moonlit World sin tener idea de que se encuentra bajo una no tan metafórica espada de Damocles.

Para todos, espero tener pronto el segundo capítulo en el transcurso de esta semana si no se me complican las cosas en la oficina. Espero que la historia sea de su agrado y agradeceré conocer sus impresiones y comentarios en sus reviews. Me despido por ahora y que tengan muy buena suerte en todo lo que hagan.


	2. La familia que cena unida

Disclaimer: En el capítulo 1 está disponible.

* * *

Era sábado por la tarde en el Tulipán Marchito. 6:30 de la tarde, para ser más específicos. Lucy había pasado al escenario y tras unos cuantos aplausos, regresó a su asiento. Hasta allí, todo era normal.

El ser observada fijamente por esa chica Altrouge… Eso no era tan normal.

Tras pedir un té negro, Lucy se dedicó a pensar en lo que le era normal; el vacío de la vida, la levedad del ser, la desesperanza como sendero inevitable para su futuro…

Pero aún le resultaba difícil sacudirse la presencia de la chica de cabellera de ébano de la mente. Al menos, no había intentado aparecérsele de improviso como la última vez.

Ahora se acercaba a su mesa caminando con toda calma. ¿Qué hizo la pequeña Lucy al verla venir?

—… Suspiro…

Altrouge saludó a la Loud gótica mientras tomaba asiento a su lado. La princesa vampiro había pasado una noche entretenida en otra ciudad. Luego de pensarlo un poco (Y de haber sido convencida por sus guardaespaldas.), determinó que era mejor no dejar demasiadas huellas de su presencia en Royal Woods, así que salía a comer en otras poblaciones para evitar visitas indeseadas.

—Otro gran poema, pequeña Lucy. La forma en que pones tú corazón en ello es casi envidiable. Creo que podrías conmover hasta a los muertos vivientes.

Y aquí Lucy no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco ante tal halago.

—Siento un poco de curiosidad… —La hija de Crimson Moon jugaba con su propia cabellera haciéndolo en rizos. —¿Cómo alguien con tanto amor como está tan compenetrada con el mundo bajo la luz de la luna? Qué te llamó la atención de la oscuridad.

—Tal vez te parezca increíble, pero no lo es en realidad. —Lucy tomó un poco de su té antes de proseguir. —La oscuridad ejerce una atracción en mi similar a la que la gravedad ejerce en todo. El mundo no es tan pacífico y noble como muchos quisieran verlo. Que a mi edad me haya dado cuenta de esa verdad solo reafirma que mi destino se encuentra entre las sombras, esperando conocer a sus moradores y unirme a su espectral compañía.

Altrouge había escuchado esa clase de palabras miles de veces, varias de ellas de humanos emocionados por averiguar que estaban a ante un auténtico vampiro, para arrepentirse en cuanto sentían sus gargantas seccionadas. Estaba segura que la niña ante ella no sería una excepción, y sin embargo, sentía que de alguna forma estaba dispuesta a navegar en lo más profundo de la noche y convivir con quienes habían hecho de ella su hogar.

—Mi pequeña y querida Lucy, tus palabras suenan sinceras, pero no puedo menos que pensar que es la ingenuidad propia de tú edad la que te lleva a decirlas y a creer en ellas.

—Suspiro… He escuchado eso muchas veces. Suena difícil de creer que una niña de 8 años esté interesada en la noche, la oscuridad, la melancolía y el dolor. La gente te juzga todo el tiempo y he sido juzgada muchas ocasiones… pero sus palabras o juicios ya no me afectan. Sé quién soy y lo que busco, lo que espero.

—¿Y pensarías igual si supieras lo que realmente habita en el mundo bajo la luz de la luna?

De haber podido verlos, Altrouge habría visto los ojos de su pequeño capricho abrirse en sorpresa. La princesa le había dado al clavo. Al ver que la niña tardaba en decir algo, la vampiresa siguió hablando.

—Hay muchas cosas en el mundo bajo la luz de la luna que no creerías que existen. Bestias fantasmales, hombres lobo, magia… vampiros… Se muchas cosas que tú mente apenas puede concebir, pequeña Lucy… y si me lo permites, me gustaría contarte sobre ellas.

La pequeña niña quería retroceder, dejar su asiento y buscar donde refugiarse, pues el rostro de Altrouge estaba cada vez más cerca del suyo.

—Conmigo conocerás maravillas como jamás imaginaste. Conocerás verdades sobre el mundo bajo la luz de la luna que cambiarán tú perspectiva del mundo para toda la eternidad… Cuando las conozcas, entonces podrás saber si realmente deseas formar parte de ese mundo, pero sobre todo, si conservarás ese amor que sientes a tú familia aun después de haber dado el paso definitivo.

Lucy dejó salir un suspiro (Uno real) que no sabía que estaba conteniendo en cuanto la adolescente alejó su faz de ella. La pelinegra había llegado a asustarla realmente, pero no sabía si era por la incómoda cercanía de su presencia, o porque anhelaba decirle que si a su invitación. La joven Loud estaba segura de que la joven Brunestad era una auténtica creyente y que debía saber cosas que pocos en Royal Woods conocían. Incluso podría conocer historias que no estaban registradas en ninguna página de internet. Una auténtica heredera de relatos y mitos solo pasados oralmente de generación en generación.

Si tan solo dejara de incomodarla…

—Lucy, vine por ti un poco antes porque mamá servirá la cena más temprano hoy.

Los pensamientos de la pequeña gótica se vieron agradablemente interrumpidos por la llegada de su padre, Lynn Loud Sr, que traía una sonrisa bastante grande en su rostro.

—Comprendo, papá.

—Vamonos entonces, hija. Y tú debes la amiga de Lucy de quien nos habló su hermana mayor… Altroge Brunstat o algo así. Perdón si no lo pronuncié bien.

—No hay problema, Sr. Loud. Es Altrouge Brunestad.

—Espero que no te moleste si no te invitamos a cenar, pero con una familia tan grande, no suele quedar suficiente para un invitado sin anticipación.

—No se preocupe, Sr. Loud. —Respondió la "adolescente" con una voz muy dulce. —Quizás en otra ocasión se dé la oportunidad de unirme a ustedes. Te veré después entonces, Lucy. Piensa en lo que te dije.

La gótica respondió que lo pensaría y fue con su papá de vuelta a la camioneta para ambos regresar a casa. El recorrido fue rápido y silencioso. Lynn Sr. sabía lo callada que podía ser su hija y respetaba eso, aunque cuando estaba estacionando a Vanzilla, no pudo evitar que su curiosidad se saliera con la suya.

—Chica simpática esa Altruge. ¿Cierto, Lucy?

—Si… bastante simpática.

—Si algún día deseas invitarla a la casa, dinos a tú mamá y a mí y veremos que podemos hacer.

—Muchas gracias, papá. Aprecio mucho tú apoyo. —Y la niña era sincera en sus palabras. Ahora, si tan solo lograra que Altrouge dejara de perturbarla tanto…

Lucy siempre se mostraba agradecida de contar con toda su familia, incluso si, como ahora, era recibida por una cacofonía de ruidos fuera de control. Las gemelas estaban rodando en una nube de polvo, sin duda peleando por quien sabe que, Lori hablaba por teléfono mientras Leni y Lisa discutían sobre la diferencia entre los plumeros y los periquitos australianos. No veía a Luna ni a Lynn, pero si a Luan con Lincoln practicando alguna rutina cómica o algo así. En pocas palabras, todo normal en la casa Loud.

Fiel a lo que su papá le había dicho, la cena estuvo lista solo 10 minutos después de que ambos llegaron. La pequeña gótica se sentó entre Lisa y Lily y se dispuso a cenar. El menú del día en ambas mesas incluía hamburguesas caseras o hot dogs al gusto. Después de todo, en una familia así nada sobraba. Tras la protección que le brindaba su cabello, la ochoañera observaba por enésima vez su hot dog mientras desviaba su atención hacia su familia. Lily estaba arrojando papilla en todas direcciones, pero Lincoln se había refugiado tras un bollo. Las gemelas habían provocado la ira de su hermanita científica tras haberla bañado en mostaza al punto en que lucía como un canarito con gafas. Lisa había armado en instantes una catapulta, esta vez con la opción de atacar 4 objetivos a la vez, contaba con sensor de calor, orugas para tracción todo terreno y GPS. Nadie se preguntaba ya como rayos hacía las cosas.

Mientras Lucy se cubría del ataque con su plato, pensaba en la oferta que Altrougue le había hecho. El mayor sueño de la gótica era poder unirse realmente a la oscuridad, conocer cada uno de sus secretos y comulgar con ellos, esperando al fin comprender el vacío que residía dentro de su pecho así como la verdad de su alma, y parecía que al fin habría alguien dispuesta a satisfacer esa necesidad.

¿Pero tenía que verla tan fijamente para ello?

" _No. No es tanto que ella me mire o como me mira. Es algo… algo… Eso es lo que me frustra. Va más allá de mi entendimiento. No siento que me observe con malas intenciones, pero al mismo tiempo es como si deseara ver mi alma directamente. Nadie me había observado así antes y…_ "

—¿No tienes hambre, Lucy?

La chica salió de la habitación en que había convertido a su mente para encontrarse con la mirada preocupada de Lincoln. Como siempre, el chico era todo un radar de problemas.

—Estoy bien, Lincoln. Solo estaba concentrada en pensamientos oscuros que inquietan a mi alma, pero no es nada que no haya ocupado mi mente antes.

El jovencito se le quedó viendo por un momento, pero al final no insistió. Si su hermanita decía que estaba bien, entonces estaba bien.

—Pero si necesitas ayuda, solo dime y te ayudaré como pueda.

—Muchas gracias. —Y la pequeña decidió mejor atacar su cena que a final de cuentas, si tenía hambre.

Curiosamente, Lucy parecía ser también el centro de atención en la mesa para grandes, donde Lynn Sr. había sacado a colación a la joven adolescente que con tan buenos ojos veía a su pequeña.

—Es justo como me la habías descrito, Lori. Joven, cortes y parece llevarse bien con Lucy.

—Literalmente me sorprendí de ver lo animada que estaba con Lucy. —Dijo la mayor de las hermanas Loud luego de dar un bocado a su cena. —Y me alegro por ella, aunque me gustaría que por una vez, hiciera amistad con alguien que no fuera emo.

—Yo si estoy _emo_ cionada por Lucy. ¿Entienden? —Los gruñidos de todos menos su padre le dijeron a Luan que si entendieron. —Casi no tiene amigas hasta donde sé. Solo recuerdo a… Si, Haiku. Es la única a la que recuerdo por nombre.

—Pues la he visto algo inquieta estos días. —Intervino Lynn con su granito de arena. —Es decir, su humor es casi el de siempre, pero puedo notar cuando hay algo diferente en ella.

—¿Crees que sea la diferencia de edades o que… la esté molestando de alguna forma?

La mesa de grandes quedó en un silencio momentáneo tras las palabras de Rita, la matriarca de la familia, aunque su esposo se encargó de romper el silencio.

—Creo que más bien es lo primero, cielo, y además, Altrug…

—Altrouge. —Lo corrigió Lori.

—Si, Altruge. Ella parece ser alguien muy activa extrovertida para ser gótica y fuera de nosotros, Lucy no está muy acostumbrada a tratar con gente así. Quizás sea eso lo que la está inquietando.

—Tal vez sea eso, papá. —Fue el turno de Luna de tomar la palabra. —Nuestra Luce es como una canción suave, aunque algo melancólica, y como describes a esta chica, debe ser más como un movimiento mucho más intenso.

—¿Entonces la amiga de Lucy es bailarina? —Preguntó inocentemente Leni, deduciendo que la relación entre movimiento y música era igual a baile. Por el lado bueno, tuvo el efecto de disipar la poca tensión que había.

* * *

La cena prosiguió en ambas mesas y una vez que terminaron, los chicos Loud fueron libres para hacer lo que quisieran mientras sus padres salían a pasar la noche fuera, siendo esa la razón por la que habían adelantado la cena. Normalmente, eso significaba que la Ley Lori entraba en vigor, pero la mayor no tenía ganas de imponer su autoridad sobre el resto de sus hermanos, no cuando dichos hermanos tenían una reunión programada para la noche. Los únicos que no estarían presentes eran Lucy y Lincoln, pues era una reunión solo para chicas y el tema a tratar era Lucy.

Lori no tardó en llamar al orden e iniciar la reunión tocando algunas de las cosas que habían conversado en la mesa de grandes. Las gemelas, Lisa y Lily cooperaron mencionando (O balbuceando.) el estado de ánimo de su hermana, haciendo hincapié en que estaba más "gótica" de lo normal.

—Ni siquiera participo en la pelea de comida que tuvimos. Por cierto, hubieran visto a Lisa toda llena de mostaza.

—Gracias por mencionarle eso a todas, Lana. Estoy segura que su estabilidad psicológica dependía de ello. —Dijo Lisa mientras veía a su hermanita mayor con una mirada estilo "Voy a probar mi próximo experimento contigo."

—Eso es raro. Lucy podrá ser callada, pero no suele perderse una pelea de comida. —Aclaró Lynn con inquietud. —¿Será que esa Altrouge si está molestando a Luce? Porque si es así, esa tonta se ganó una cita con mis puños y mis piernas.

—No me parece. —Lori le dio un sorbo a un vaso con refresco antes de seguir. —Literalmente, esa chica es demasiado… cortes. Cuando me saludó ese día, lo hizo con una pequeña reverencia. Hasta levantó su vestido como toda una dama.

—Si es así de refinada, entonces no puede ser mala. —concluyó rápidamente Lola, encantada de que hubiera una joven por allí que supiera comportarse como una princesa.

—No que tú seas el mejor ejemplo… —Murmuró la atleta en voz baja y para su buena fortuna, nadie la escuchó.

—Pero si todas estamos tan preocupadas, porque no vamos a su café de góticos y vemos como se porta esa chica. No nos intimidará con su estatura. —Todas se le quedaron viendo a Leni por un momento. Fue Luna la que al fin se atrevió a preguntarle a que se refería con eso.

—Pues a esa chica Altura. ¿No estamos hablando de ella?

Las manos de todas, Lily incluida, chocaron con sus respectivas frentes.

—Se llama Altrouge, Leni. —Aclaró la roquera de la familia. —Pero sabes, tienes razón. La mejor forma de saber si esa chica está molestando o no a nuestra Lucy es echarle un buen ojo encima. Deberíamos pensar quienes podríamos ir.

Y así, la conversación siguió por unos minutos más hasta que llegaron a un acuerdo, momento en que se levantó la sesión y cada una de las hermanas fue libre de hacer lo que quisiera. La actividad siguió así hasta las 10:00, hora en que los chicos regresaron a sus habitaciones para pasar la noche. Las gemelas quedaron fuera de combate al instante, mientras que Lisa se quedó media hora más mientras le daba algunos toques finales a una ponencia en la que participaría el lunes. Lily también cayó noqueada en su cuna. Lynn y Lucy estaban dormidas para cuando faltaban 15 minutos para las 11 y las últimas en dormir fueron Lori y Leni casi a la medianoche. Hasta alcanzaron a escuchar a Vanzilla regresar con sus padres. Para cuando dio la 1:00, no había nadie despierto en la casa Loud.

* * *

Los relojes en los celulares de todos los Loud señalaban las 3 de la mañana. Ni un alma estaba consciente en esa casita suburbana. En la planta baja se encontraba la habitación que compartían Rita y Lynn Sr. Ambos dormían de lado, casi como si estuvieran por abrazarse. Probablemente habría resultado tierno, pero no para sus hijos.

Tampoco lo era para la persona que los observaba desde la puerta.

Esa persona cerró la puerta tan cuidadosamente como la abrió inicialmente y se encaminó a la planta alta sin dejar de pensar en lo fácil que fue entrar en la casa Loud. Ya en el piso superior, la persona dejó que su olfato la guiara. Primero fue a la habitación al fondo del pasillo. Al abrir la puerta, vio la figura del único varón de entre todos los hermanos. Dormía hecho un rollo entre sus sábanas. Lucía adorable entre ellas.

" _Seguro que a Fina le encantaría conocerlo._ "

Los pasos de la persona la llevaron hasta el extremo opuesto del pasillo, donde dormían la bebé y la niña genio. La visión de todas las notas, equipo de laboratorio y apuntes le recordaron a la persona de aquellos talleres donde los usuarios de magia trabajaban con sus teorías. Estaba por salir, cuando notó un par de ojos mirarla. La bebé se había despertado y la miraba fijamente. La persona notó que sus ojos temblaban, sin duda por el temor de ver a una desconocida a la mitad de la noche. La persona se acercó despacio a Lily y con solo activar sus Ojos Místicos, la puso a dormir como si nada.

La siguiente escala de la persona fue en la habitación que compartían Luna y Luan. Encontró a las chicas totalmente dormidas, pero se detuvo de entrar cuando notó que había una cámara encendida. Eso se le hizo extraño, pero prefirió no pasar al interior del cuarto. Fue entonces a la habitación de las mayores entre los Loud. Lori y Leni también dormían plácidamente, como si nada les preocupara, pero la persona se atrevió a entrar en su habitación, acercándose a Leni para acariciar su largo cabello.

" _Me recuerda a la cabellera de mi hermana… y tú luces como ella después de nuestra pelea._ "

La persona se había referido a Lori, a quien se acercó y también acarició su cabello brevemente, para entonces enfilarse hacia la habitación de las gemelas.

Lola y Lana no podrían ser más distintas ni aunque lo quisieran. Mientras el lado de la primera era la viva imagen del cuarto de una princesita, el lado de la segunda era desorden y caos, así como albergaba varias mascotas de sangre fría. La persona no quiso adentrarse en la habitación por lo mismo. No fuera a ser que los animalitos terminaran despertando a su dueña.

Finalmente, la persona fue hasta la última habitación, o mejor dicho, la que a propósito dejó hasta el final. En una cama se encontraba Lynn. La chica no disimulaba para nada sus ronquidos, así como la decoración en su lado del cuarto no disimulaba su gusto por los deportes. En el otro lado, estaba la niña que tanto había llamado su atención. Era curioso ver que tenía un pequeño ataúd en la habitación, pero Lucy estaba durmiendo en su cama y eso le pareció perfecto a la persona, quien cuidadosamente se sentó en el borde con la experiencia que solo alguien que tiene siglos de edad posee.

—Tienes una familia muy interesante, Lucy Loud. —Dijo suavemente Altrouge mientras recorría lentamente el cabello de la niña. —Todos son tan diferentes y sin embargo, parece que conviven con armonía entre ustedes. Realmente son fascinantes.

La Princesa del Eclipse se levantó de la cama y se dispuso a retirarse. La noche aún era joven y debía merendar, solo que no en esta casa. Antes de cerrar la puerta, dirigió una última mirada a la jovencita que había llamado tanto su atención.

—Aunque lamento tanto que carezcas del más mínimo potencial mágico, de igual manera espero que aceptes mi oferta, Lucy Loud. El mundo bajo la luz de la luna es maravilloso y quiero ser tú anfitriona en él. Acepta para que mantengas vivo mi interés. Eso es lo que quizás te mantenga a ti y a los tuyos vivos cuando me vaya.

5 minutos después, no había una sola alma despierta en la casa Loud, y sus habitantes dormían plácidamente, ignorantes al hecho de que uno de los vampiros más temibles del mundo los había visitado, y que gracias a ese extraño milagro que era el aburrimiento de Altrouge, habían sobrevivido a la experiencia.

* * *

Saludos a todos. El segundo capítulo está aquí y como pudieron ver, Altrouge no se quedó con las ganas de conocer a la familia. Eso si fue un encuentro cercano del tipo sanguíneo. Jejeje. Pronto algunos de los hermanos estarán conociéndola pues como sabemos, los Loud se cuidan mucho entre ellos.

Ahora, paso a los reviews:

Fipe2: Muchas gracias por tú comentario y que la historia sea de tú agrado. Respecto a tú sugerencia para mover la historia, ya sabía a lo que me arriesgaba al ponerla como crossover. Si crees que la sección de TLH está desierta, necesitas echarle un ojo a la de Tsukihime que tiene aún menos historias. Se que las dos zonas están algo vacías, pero no pienso dejar que eso me desanime. Por el contrario, espero que historias como la mía animen a más personas a subir sus crossovers si los tienen y así, eventualmente ir dándole vida a este lugar. Tengo al menos, otros 2 proyectos en mente de crossovers que espero publicar aquí eventualmente. Muchas gracias igualmente y espero que este capítulo sea de tú agrado.

mmunocan: Agradezco no solo tus consejos y comentarios, sino también la difusión dada a la historia. Espero que este capítulo también sea de tú agrado que las cosas van a comenzar a ponerse en marcha en serio.

Pues ha sido todo por ahora de mi parte. Espero contar con su apoyo al narrar esta historia que ando emocionado. Puede que por un tiempo consiga pocos reviews, pero mientras la historia sea del agrado de los muchos o pocos que la lean, eso me deja por bien servido.

Nos veremos pronto y les deseo muy buena suerte en todo lo que hagan.


	3. escucha poesía unida

Disclaimer: Ya saben donde buscarlo, mon amis.

* * *

5 de la tarde en martes. Como era su costumbre, Lucy iba rumbo a ese hermoso y sombrío café que era el Tulipán Marchito. Gracias a Luna y a Lincoln, como solía ser la mayoría de las veces, tenía un nuevo poema para recitar y esperaba fuera del agrado de su público. Algo de lo que estaba segura es que al menos, tres personas estarían encantadas con su obra.

Después de todo, una de esas personas era coautora del poema.

Y es que Lucy no iba sola. No señor. Iba acompañada por Lynn, Luan y Luna como parte del plan de las hermanas para asegurarse de que esa tal Altrouge no estuviera molestándola. Solo había un detalle… Lucy había averiguado lo de la reunión de hermanas. Las chicas deberían haber sabido que era imposible ocultarle algo a su hermanita gótica.

* * *

 _Al día siguiente, la vida en la casa Loud seguía con el mismo ritmo acelerado y ruidoso de siempre. Lynn había ido al cuarto que Luna y Luan compartían para seguir hablando de Lucy y su misteriosa acosadora._

— _Yo acompañaré a Lucy en su próxima salida a ese club de góticos para ver de cerca a esa Altrouge. Si de verdad está molestando a mi hermanita…_

— _Es nuestra hermanita, Lynn. —dijo Luna suavemente para no llamar la atención del resto de la casa. —Y creo que deberías darle el beneficio de la duda hasta ver qué pasa. Quizás es como dijo Lori y Lucy no sabe cómo portarse con ella._

— _Exacto. No hay que romper los huevos antes de preparar el omelette. —comentó Luan._

 _Eso no bastó para tranquilizar a la atleta, la cual replicó que iría de todas formas y que quizás una de ellas debería acompañarla._

— _Lo siento, Lynn. —respondió la rockera de la familia con una sonrisa que delataba una disculpa. —Ese día tengo un ensayo con Chunk y es importante que vaya._

— _Entonces quizás Luan pueda ir conmigo…_

— _¿Ir a dónde?_

 _Las tres hermanas Loud dieron un salto en donde estaban cuando Lucy apareció justo tras Lynn. Podrían haber jurado que no había nadie allí antes._

 _¿Y eso había sido un órgano y el graznido de un cuervo?_

— _Ah, bueno. Es que… verás, Lucy… —La joven atleta no sabía ni cómo explicarse con su hermana. Se supone que ella no debía enterarse de sus preocupaciones._

— _Suspiro… Escuché lo suficiente y si, pueden venir conmigo al Tulipán Marchito… y vendrán las tres._

 _Luna y Luan protestaron un ratito por la imposición de que eran víctimas, pero era obvio que no tenían opción._

* * *

Y aquí estaban, yendo en un compacto grupo de cuatro rumbo al club gótico que Lucy frecuentaba. Al menos, no era tan tarde. Apenas eran las 5:30 de la tarde y aun había algo de sol.

—Qué bueno que Chunk no se molestó conmigo. —Luna había estado preocupada por tener que cancelarle a su amigo, pero él era un chico muy comprensivo aun si su imagen parecía transmitir lo contrario. —Y sirve que termino de componer mi nueva canción.

—Siempre hay que verle el lado bueno a todo y no descomponerse. Jajaja. ¿Entienden?

Todas gruñeron de fastidio ante la no muy buena broma de Luan. Por lo menos, eso hizo que la caminata no se sintiera tan pesada.

Eran casi las 6 cuando las hermanas Loud llegaron al Tulipán Marchito. Había ya varios asientos ocupados entre las mesas, pero una estaba completamente vacía, así que las chicas fueron hacia ella.

—Nos encontramos una vez más, pequeña Lucy. Es un gusto verte.

O ese era el plan hasta que Altrouge las saludó. Las tres hermanas mayores tuvieron una primera impresión sobre la "adolescente", que podía resumirse en una sola palabra: elegante, aunque Lynn y Luna también podrían agregar "cursi" a su descripción de la chica.

—Y veo que vienes bien acompañada. ¿Ellas son algunas de tus hermanas?

—Así es. —respondió Lucy. —Ellas son Luna, Luan y Lynn. Chicas, les presento a Altrouge Brunestad. —Las hermanas respondieron a su particular manera, aunque Lynn prefirió ir al punto una vez pasadas las formalidades.

—¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con mi hermana?

Las otras cuatro féminas se le quedaron viendo a la atleta, y Lucy tenía un curioso sonrojo que contrastaba con su palidez normal.

—Bueno, ok. Eso no se escuchó bien. Lo siento, pero lo que quiero saber es que quieres con Lucy. De una vez te digo que si la estás molesmmmmhhhh…

—Te ofrezco una disculpa a nombre de mi hermanita. — dijo la rockera mientras le tapaba la boca a Lynn. —Puede que haya olvidado sus modales en casa.

—No hay problema, Luna. Puedo ver que ella quiere mucho a Lucy; que todas la quieren mucho, de hecho. —fue la respuesta de Altrouge ante la actitud impertinente de Lynn. —Y para que vean que de verdad no estoy molesta, les invito algunas bebidas. El té que sirven aquí es delicioso.

Mientras las chicas esperaban a que les llevaran sus bebidas a la mesa de Altrouge, que es donde terminaron sentándose, la Princesa del Eclipse se dio su tiempo para contemplar con detalle a dos de las cuatro hermanas a las que no pudo observar con tanto detalle esa noche. Ambas parecían ser muy diferentes entre sí y sin embargo, parecían llevarse muy bien con las dos menores. Eran un grupo realmente fascinante.

—Emhh… ¿Tengo algo en el rostro?

Y al parecer, su fascinación había sido tal que inconscientemente se quedó mirando fijamente a Luna.

—Te ofrezco una disculpa. Es que tú nombre me recordó a mi padre, Crimson Moon Brunestad. —Eso tuvo sentido para la rockera que se sintió menos incómoda.

—Él dejó este mundo hace mucho, y mi hermana y yo no nos llevamos bien. Separamos nuestros caminos también tras una pelea muy fuerte.

Las hermanas, a excepción de Lucy que conocía la historia, sintieron una oleada de compasión hacia la otra joven. No podían imaginar lo que sería vivir sin sus padres o sus hermanos. Desde el punto de vista de las Loud, Altrouge era alguien que merecía su respeto y su compasión.

—Perdón. No sabía y…

—Quédate tranquila. No tenías forma de saberlo y además, ya ha pasado suficiente tiempo como para que la herida no sea tan dolorosa. —Aunque de haber podido ser honesta, la vampiresa habría dicho que no le dolía en lo absoluto.

—Y respondiendo a tú pregunta, Lynn, lo que me llamó la atención sobre tú hermanita es como a pesar de que sus poemas hablan sobre la oscuridad, el dolor y la melancolía, se puede detectar mucho amor en la forma en que están compuestos… Amor que, sin duda, va dirigido a ustedes.

La sorpresa de las chicas se reflejaba en sus rostros como luz en un espejo. Nunca habrían imaginado que su hermanita gótica expresara su amor hacia ellas mediante letras tan sombrías y melancólicas. Hasta Luna se vio sacudida, siendo coautora de algunos de ellos y jamás habiendo sospechado que entre esas letras oscuras con las que ayudaba a Lucy, se ocultaba el profundo cariño que sentía por ellas.

—Pero no me crean a mí. Solo esperen a que la pequeña Lucy suba al escenario y todo será claro para ustedes.

—De acuerdo… —Lynn pudo superar su asombro lo suficiente para responderle a la "gótica", pero también aprovechó para preguntar si acaso era solo eso lo que le había llamado la atención o si había algo más.

—Lo hay, de hecho. —respondió la princesa. —Aunque ella demuestra mucho amor en sus obras, es claro que está completamente inmersa en la oscuridad. Es alguien que podría vivir perfectamente en el mundo bajo la luz de la luna aún con los sentimientos que posee.

Altrouge fue muy cuidadosa de no decir "A pesar de…" en vez de "Aún con…"

—¿El mundo bajo la luz de la luna? —Lynn se preguntó en voz alta. ¿Es que acaso a los góticos les gustaba ponerle nombre largos y complejos a todo? ¿No era más fácil solo decir la noche?

—No se nota mucho, pero Altrouge es una auténtica creyente. Es muy claro que ella conoce mucho más de la realidad de las tinieblas de lo que yo o cualquiera mas pudiera imaginar. —Lucy podría sentirse inquietada por la joven de cabellera negra, pero ella se había ganado su respeto y su aprecio.

—Comprendo, comprendo, Luce. Sabes que ser sutil no es lo mio.

—Esa eres tú, hermanita. —Luan se coló en la charla. —Para ser más sutil, tendrías que trabajar en la industria de la demolición.

La única que no gruñó por el mal chiste fue la princesa vampiro, pero solo porque lo que había sentido era indiferencia extrema.

—Ahora es el turno de nuestra hermana en las tinieblas, Lucy Loud, de bañar nuestras almas en la oscuridad a través de sus palabras.

—Parece que no quisieron esperar mucho para que fuera tú turno, Luce. —dijo juguetonamente Lynn a su hermanita mientras la abrazaba, al mismo tiempo que sus hermanas artistas le deseaban buena suerte. Altrouge solo le dio una sonrisa dulce, mientras pensaba en que hermosa poesía tendría la niña esta vez, y sobre todo, que tanto cambiaría su entonación con sus hermanas presentes.

Por algo había hipnotizado al presentador en el primer instante que notó que las Loud no estaban viéndola. No que para ella fuera difícil aun si su objetivo estaba a varios metros de distancia.

Altrouge debía admitirlo. Esto estaba resultando mucho mejor de lo esperado. No solo su delicado oído le permitía detectar cambios en el tono de la niña que ni ella percibía, sino que también podía ver la expresión de sus hermanas, así como sus reacciones ahora que sabían que más se encontraba debajo de ese manto de tinieblas tejido con palabras.

—¿Y qué les pareció el poema de Lucy? —preguntó la vampiresa a las Loud una vez que terminaron de aplaudir tras la actuación de su hermanita gótica.

—Yo misma le ayudé a escribir ese poema… —Esa era Luna.

—Esa es mi hermana. —Y Lynn sonaba tan llena de orgullo y alegría.

—No lo habría imaginado ni en mis momentos más oscuros. —agregó Luan con una nueva sonrisa.

En cuanto la menor de las hermanas regresó a la mesa, se vio envuelta en un tremendo abrazo grupal, logrando que su pálida tez se tiñera de carmín. Altrouge tenía deseos de unirse al abrazo, pero lo evitaba, no porque lo pudieran tomar a mal, sino porque estaba muy segura de que terminaría dejando a alguna de ellas totalmente seca.

—… Suspiro… Les agradezco esta muestra de sentimientos, pero también les agradecería si le brindan a mi vacía alma un poco de espacio para intentar atrapar un poco de la miseria de este recinto. —Eso sirvió como señal para que las Loud se sonrojaran a su vez y terminaran con el incómodo abrazo de hermanas… y sin palmadas.

Las tazas con té habían llegado mientras tanto y el grupo de chicas se puso a conversar un poco sobre el poema de Lucy, la cual se sentía doblemente incómoda. Por un lado, sus hermanas se desvivían hablando de ella, lo que la incomodaba de forma natural, y por el otro, Altrouge, que aunque disimuladamente, seguía clavando su mirada en ella como si deseara leer su alma.

—… y entonces le dije "Amigo, tú no eres ninguna gallina. Después de todo, no necesitas pasar al otro lado." ¿Entienden?

Al menos, la mala broma de su hermana comediante la distrajo de sus pensamientos.

—¿Te gusta mucho divertir a los demás? —Altrouge sentía curiosidad por Luan. Ella consideraba a la gran mayoría de los humanos como chistes vivientes, pero que una humana se tornara en chiste por su propia voluntad le llamó mucho la atención.

—Claro. La comedia es más que mi razón de ser. Es la forma en que comparto un poco de alegría para todos y me divierto un poco al mismo tiempo.

—Entonces la comedia es tú raison d' etre… Un poco como la oscuridad lo es para Lucy.

La chica de los frenos asintió aunque no con mucho entusiasmo. Apreciaba a su hermanita, pero le gustaría que fuera un poco más alegre, más viva.

—Quizás algunas risas no estarían demás en el mundo bajo la luz de la luna. Les sentaría bien a la mayoría de los usuarios de magia.

—¿Conoces algunos magos, Altrouge? —La pequeña de negro preguntó antes que alguna de sus hermanas interrumpiera.

—Personalmente, solo a uno, pero creo que una aclaración está a la orden, pequeña Lucy.

La Princesa del Eclipse no esperaba que la primera lección que le daría a la niña fuera en compañía de sus hermanas, pero quizás esto podría resultar… interesante.

—Hasta ahora has vivido con la idea de que cualquier usuario de magia es un mago por definición. Eso podría ser cierto para los que se dedican a sacar conejos de sombreros en fiestas infantiles…

—Sabemos hacer magia de oído. Jajajajaja. ¿Entienden?

Tras la breve interrupción de Luan, que le ganó un coscorrón de parte de Luna, la vampiresa continuó.

—Prosiguiendo, en el mundo bajo la luz de la luna hay distinciones entre los distintos usuarios de magia. Los que llevan el título de mago, o "Magician", dominan una magia que es virtualmente un milagro por si misma. Solo existen 5 magias en existencia e igual número de magos. Otros usuarios conocen magia que aunque prodigiosa, puede ser imitada en mayor o menor grado por la ciencia y la tecnología.

Lynn preguntó cómo era posible que entonces se le pudiera llamar magia en un tonto levemente burlón.

—¿Lo dice la que siempre realiza un ritual de buena suerte antes de cada juego?

Que Lynn se hubiera puesto rojita como ciruela fue recompensa suficiente para Lucy, quien sonrió junto a sus hermanas y la pelinegra, aunque esta última lo hacía por otra razón.

" _Así que Lynn Loud es supersticiosa… Tal vez pueda divertirme con eso en algún momento._ "

Pensando en que ya tenía un plan de contingencia por si comenzaba a aburrirse, la princesa prosiguió.

—Es verdad que a eso no se le puede llamar "magia" en realidad, puesto que solo cuentan como tales las 5. Su nombre correcto…

—Milady, lamento la interrupción.

El grupo de féminas volteo a donde es escuchó esa voz, que por cierto, era suave y masculina a la vez. De hecho, era un tono bastante atrayente y que hacía pensar que su dueño era la definición de guapo. Cuando las hermanas Loud lo vieron, concluyeron que no era solo un pensamiento. El chico sí era la definición de guapo.

Era un joven de alrededor de 24 años, rubio, vestido de forma casual y con tonos azul claro. Su nombre era Fina-blood Svelten y era el otro guardaespaldas de Altrouge. El "joven" normalmente era bastante jovial y desenfadado para ser un vampiro tan poderoso como su compañero Rizo (Fina ocupaba la octava posición entre los 27 Apóstoles Ancestrales.), pero la princesa notó que esa jovialidad estaba ligeramente cubierta por un velo de seriedad.

—Hola, Fina. Antes de saber que te trajo a buscarme, te presento a la joven Lucy Loud y sus hermanas.

—… Ba… Ba… Ba…

Aunque, salvo la gótica, que solo presentaba un sonrojo de proporciones bíblicas, las chicas no podían articular nada más y hasta un hilito de baba les escurría por la boca.

—… Veo que aun conservas tú toque, mi querido Fina, pero igual dime porque me buscaste. Tanto Rizo como tú están conscientes de que su presencia no es necesaria dentro de este recinto.

—Lo sé, milady, pero es que desafortunadamente, recibimos un mensaje urgente que temo, no puede esperar. —Eso último fue dicho en un susurro tal que solo su protegida pudo escucharla.

En el mismo bajo tono, Altrouge le preguntó a su guardaespaldas quien era el remitente.

—Ortenrosse.

La princesa vampiro dio un suspiro y se puso de pie, logrando sacar a las Loud de su estupor amoroso.

—Querida Lucy, temo que debo salir temprano esta vez. Mi querido Fina, uno de mis guardianes, me informó que recibí un mensaje urgente y por ende, no puedo quedarme por más tiempo, aunque me alegro de haber escuchado tú maravilloso arte. Espero poder verte pronto, así como a tú hermosa familia.

—E… está bien, Altrouge. Nos veremos en otra ocasión. —Y tras la despedida de Lucy, el dueto salió del Tulipán Marchito, dejando a la gótica con un peso menos de encima y a Luna, Luan y Lynn limpiando los charquitos que dejaron en la mesa.

—Me quedé con ganas de un rico pastel de carne. —Luna aun luchaba por recuperar su tonalidad normal.

—Ese sí que es un "Fina" espécimen. —Luan se echaba un poco de agua de su flor para refrescarse.

— Quisiera darme una buena lavada en ese estomago de lavadero que seguro tiene. —Lynn imaginaba que tan atlético podría ser el tal Fina. —Esperen a que las demás se enteren. Alguna dígame que le tomó una foto.

Ninguna de ellas lo hizo, lo que dejó a todas luciendo tan tristes como los demás parroquianos. Lucy no era una excepción del todo ya que aunque en menor medida, también había quedado impresionada por la galanura del guardián de su futura inductora al mundo bajo la luz de la noche. Sería hasta la cena que ella pensaría en lo abrupta de su salida y en que podría haberla provocado.

* * *

En otra parte, en un edificio abandonado para ser exactos, Altrouge leía con mayor detalle el mensaje enviado por Trhvmn Ortenrosse, the White Wing Lord, poseedor del 17° puesto entre los 27 Apóstoles Ancestrales y, según muchos, el líder de la facción política opuesta a la de Altrouge… quien quería verla en un terreno neutral para discutir algunas cosas sobre el ritual de Aylesbury.

—… Uff… Estúpido Ortenrosse. Al menos no pidió que fuera sola.

—Pero pidió eso. —Recalcó el otro guardaespaldas de Altrouge, Rizo, quien se encontraba en posición de firmes casi al lado de su princesa.

—La estupidez no siempre implica fallas en el instinto de auto conservación, después de todo, pero creo ya tener una forma de arreglar eso. Una vez que tenga todo planeado, redactaré la respuesta para Ortenrosse y te encargarás de que se le haga llegar de vuelta, Fina.

—De acuerdo, milady. Si no hay otro pendiente, creo que deberíamos ver donde podríamos cenar esta noche. Hay un club nocturno en Detroit donde vi unos bocadillos deliciosos.

—Entonces solo esperemos a que la noche haya entrado y nos vamos a Detroit. —anunció la vampiresa. Un viaje largo estaba en puerta y lamentaba alejarse de Lucy por quizás, 3 días. Quien sabe, pero eso también podría serle útil también para conocer más de la chica y su familia.

* * *

Hola a todos. Tal vez habrán pensado que abandoné la historia, pero en realidad, entre mi trabajo y una amigdalitis que me pegó a lo bestia, casi no tuve chance de escribir nada, pero eso quedó arreglado y aquí tienen el tercer capítulo de esta historia. Ahora, aunque pocos, responsamos reviews:

Fipe2: Muchas gracias por tú review y espero que la historia siga siendo de tú agrado.

Guest: Por ahora, no he pensando en algún personaje de Melty Blood que pueda unirse al show, aparecer en al menos, un capítulo o por lo menos, hacer un cameo, pero no está descartado pues como ves, ocuparé algunos otros personajes de Tsukihime y tendremos a uno de los antagonistas de Kara no Kyoukai haciendo una aparición. No diré quien es, pero si que cometerá la estupidez de interponerse entre la princesa y su juguete.

Y bueno, es todo por ahora. Espero que ahora si, el siguiente capítulo salga en al menos una semana y aunque no tengo realmente un adelanto escrito, si les puedo decir de que se va a tratar:

Los Loud cuidarán de un lindo perrito.

Quienes conozcan sobre el Nasuverse y sobre todo, si están al corriente con lo último de Fate/Grand Order, ya saben de quien se trata.

Sin más que agregar, nos vemos pronto, chicos. Disfruten del capítulo y diviertanse.


	4. Cuidando a la mascota

Ya saben donde buscar los disclaimer para ambas franquicias xD

* * *

Lucy se encontraba, una vez más, pensando en la misteriosa chica de contactos rojos que parecía estar tan interesada en ella. En su última visita al Tulipán Marchito (Acompañada ahora por Leni, Lola y Luna de nuevo, todas esperando ver a Fina.), Altrouge le pidió de favor que cuidara de su mascota pues no podía llevarla al viaje que tenía que realizar de urgencia. Lola, ya de por si encantada con la joven, y siendo quien era, se aseguró de convencer a sus demás hermanas de aceptar y que sus papás no serían ningún problema.

Eso había sido a las 6 de la tarde y ahora ella estaba en su habitación, siendo las 8 y media, y esperando a que la joven de cabellera negra acudiera a dejarles a su mascota. Fiel a su palabra, la princesita de la casa Loud había convencido a sus padres de aceptar. Había ayudado que Rita también deseaba a conocer a la enigmática chica que parecía llevarse tan bien con su hija. Lucy ansiaba ese encuentro tanto como deseaba que no ocurriera. Aún no lograba definir del todo las sensaciones que esa chica provocaba en su ser, más allá de inquietud.

—Lucy, Altrouge acaba de llegar. —Escuchó a su mamá llamarla desde la planta baja. La gótica salió de su habitación tratando de despejar su mente y verle el lado bueno a la situación. Inquietudes aparte, la adolescente era la persona que la conduciría a entender el mundo de las tinieblas, o como ella le llamaba, el mundo bajo la luz de la luna, lo que Lucy ansiaba comprender tras todos estos años de infructuosos intentos.

La vista que recibió a Lucy en la sala era curiosa, por decir lo menos. Altrouge llevaba puesto un elegante vestido de color negro con mangas rojas y un poco de encaje… que contrastaba totalmente con el adorable perrito que llevaba entre sus brazos.

El animalito no parecía pertenecer a alguna raza que ella conociera, aunque Lucy tampoco era una experta en perros. El pelaje del perrito era de un blanco inmaculado, su cola era esponjosita como una nube de algodón y parecía como si tuviera una larga cabellera que cubría su cabeza y llegaba hasta sus hombros. Además, llevaba puesta una capita blanca de fondo azul que llevaba atada a su cuello con un listón rosa que combinaba con el interior de sus orejas y, curiosamente, con sus ojos.

Sobra decir que todas sus hermanas y hasta sus padres veían al animalito con adoración. Lincoln no llegaba a esos extremos, pero también estaba encantado. No por Altrouge al menos, si la falta de balbuceos era indicadora de eso.

—Hola y buenas noches, Lucy. No sabes cuánto te agradezco que puedas recibir a mi querido Fou. —dijo la princesa del eclipse con una sonrisa. —Y déjame decirte que tienes una familia encantadora. Tú hermanita Lola es tan fascinante…

—Ni lo menciones. —respondió la aludida con un marcado sonrojo.

¿La niña habría reaccionado igual de haber sabido que lo que le resultaba fascinante a la pelinegra era su capacidad de manipulación y su falta de moral?

—Nos alegra tanto poder ayudarte. —mencionó Lynn Sr. —Y si llegases a necesitar algo más, puedes acercarte a nosotros. —Luna, Luan y Lynn le habían mencionado a sus padres la historia de Altrouge, y siendo ellos una familia muy unida, estaban dispuestos a abrirse a alguien como la joven gótica con todo gusto.

—Le agradezco mucho su amabilidad, Sr. Loud. Es todo un honor. —La joven se dirigió entonces a su mascota y la observó a los ojos con una cálida sonrisa. —Bien, precioso, pórtate bien mientras mami está fuera. Obedece todo lo que Lucy, sus padres y sus hermanos te digan. Llévate bien con sus mascotas y pórtate muy bien. No vayas a morder a nadie. ¿De acuerdo?

El pequeño Fou respondió con un adorable ladrido que terminó de derretir los corazones de los Loud, Lincoln incluido esta vez.

—Me encantaría quedarme un poco más, pero ya voy retrasada. Volveré e días.

—Está bien. —respondió lacónicamente Lucy que finalmente había quedado atrapada en la lindura del Fou.

—Cuídense mucho, Lucy, familia Loud… Fina, es hora de irnos.

Como si hubiera esperado la señal de su ama, el guardaespaldas de Altrouge apareció detrás de la puerta de la casa, provocando en las hermanas Loud, salvo Lucy, la respuesta normal.

—Ba… ba… ba…

Previendo lo que sucedería, Lynn Sr. junto con Lincoln se pusieron en la puerta para evitar que ellas salieran desbocadas tras el varonil espécimen.

—Vamos, chicas… —exclamó el peliblanco. —Mantengan… la cordura…

—Hagan caso a su hermano… niñas… No pueden dar esta clase de espectáculos porque… ¿Tú también, Rita?

—Emmm… ¿Altrouge olvidó decirnos que come su mascota?

Si todos hubieran estado poniendo más atención a lo que pasaba dentro de su casa, habrían notado que Charles, Cilff, Geo y Walt estaban acurrucados en la esquina más lejana de la sala, temblando de terror.

* * *

La primera señal de conflicto se presentó durante la cena, ya que la familia decidió esperar hasta haber atendido a Altrouge para servirla. Toda la familia se hallaba reunida en el comedor principal, Rita y Lynn Sr. observando con precaución, y no poco miedo, a sus hijas. Lincoln, sabiamente, había decidido mantenerse al margen. ¿Y cuál era ese conflicto que amenazaba la paz de la familia?

Ver en qué habitación pasaría la noche Fou.

—El pequeñín es tan adorable que debe quedarse con Lana y conmigo. —mencionó Lola. —Además, está acostumbrado a vivir con una princesa, así que es obvio que debe estar junto a una.

—Literalmente, estás soñando, hermanita. —fue el turno de Lori. —Fou no puede estar cerca de todas esas mascotas tan raras de Lana. Estará mejor con Leni y conmigo.

—Cierto. —intervino la dulce rubia con gafas de sol. —Y, como que, estoy segura que podré diseñarle algo que combine con su capita para que pase la noche.

—¿Y luego qué, lo despertarán con sus ronquidos? Lo que necesita este pequeño es una buena canción de cuna para que duerma como el angelito que es. —Hasta Leni se le quedó viendo feo a Luna cuando ella terminó de hablar.

—Además, este pequeño merece quedarse donde pueda estar feliz y alegre para que no se entristezca por estar lejos de su dueña. —agregó Luan, que ansiaba contarle algunos chistes al adorable can.

—Sus ideas no podrían ser más erróneas ni aunque lo intentaran, especímenes femeninos que comparten ADN conmigo. —intervino Lisa. —Lo que este cánido necesita es un ambiente adecuado a sus necesidades biológicas, las cuales, a través de la ciencia, soy la única capaz de proveer.

Sus frías palabras habrían causado mayor impresión si la niña no estuviera sonriendo como, bueno, una niña. ¿Y el sonrojo en sus mejillas había tomado la forma de un par de chapitas?

—Poo-poo.

Hasta Lily estaba dispuesta a luchar por el derecho de que Fou pasara la noche con Lisa y con ella.

—Eso si no lo haces estallar o algo así. —Lynn miró a sus hermanas más pequeñas fijamente a los ojos. —Además, Altrouge le encargó su perrito a Lucy, así que lo correcto es que pase la noche con nosotras.

Lynn nunca diría en voz alta que también encontraba al perrito adorable.

Los ojos de todas las hermanas se clavaron en su hermanita gótica.

—Suspiro… Creo que a pesar de su apariencia dulce y extra apapachable, este can debe poseer una inmensa oscuridad en su interior, la cual solo puede ser manejada adecuadamente por alguien cuya alma también se encuentra inmersa en la misma oscuridad.

Nadie supo que decir, salvo Lynn que soltó un "Lo que ella dijo".

—Bueno… Oscuridad aparte, creo que al menos esta primera noche, Fou debe quedarse con Lynn y Lucy. —Atajó Lynn Sr. Las demás protestaron, pero Rita apoyó a su esposo y el asunto quedó zanjado por esa noche.

Ya cerca de las 10 y media, la atleta y la gótica estaban listas para ir a dormir. Era uno de esos extraños momentos en que la de cabellera negra sonreía. Muy rara vez había visto a Lynn actuar tan… femeninamente como ahora. La castaña estaba sobre su cama alzando a Fou con sus manos y arrojándolo tan alto como podía. Era algo adorable… Y que Lucy sabía que su hermana no haría ante nadie más.

—No sé qué tiene esta bola de pelos, pero resulta tan adorable…

—Los misterios de la noche están más allá de la compresión de nosotros, los mortales.

—Por cierto, Luce, bien jugado con lo de "la inmensa oscuridad". —comentó la atleta mientras se levantaba de su cama para dejar a Fou en el suelo. —Quizás habríamos tardado más en convencer a papá sin eso.

—No fue una estrategia, Lynn.

La atleta miró a su hermanita a los ojos, o al rostro, considerando que hablamos de Lucy.

—No puedo decir que conozco por completo a Altrouge, pero lo que sé es que ella están aún más inmersa en la oscuridad que yo. Fou puede ser más de lo que aparenta.

El perrito miraba a los ojos a Lynn, quien hacía lo mismo. Le costaba creer lo que su hermana decía, pero no iba a discutirlo. Lo importante es que esa dulce bolita de pelos estaba con ellas y nada más… Y no porque realmente lo considerara tan bonito, dulce, tierno y pechocho. Nop. Claro que no.

* * *

Eran pasadas las 2 de la mañana. Las hermanas estaban totalmente noqueadas. Fou, por otro lado, estaba despierto. El pequeño trató de salir de la habitación, pero con la puerta cerrada, era imposible, al menos sin desobedecer a Altrouge, cosa que él jamás haría. Al menos, había mucho silencio y tranquilidad, así que intentó dormir un poco. No le haría mal, después de todo.

* * *

La mañana siguiente fue tan caótica como de costumbre en la casa Loud. Con los chicos yendo de un lado para otro, Fou tuvo campo libre para explorar el lugar… cuando alguna de las chicas no lo abrazaba o lo mimaba. Un curioso aroma llamó la atención del perrito y bajó a la cocina. Allí encontró a Lana sirviendo la comida de las mascotas de la casa Loud.

—Oh, ven, Fou. También tengo un plato para ti; más bien es el mío, pero te lo presto.

La niña no dudó en servirle a su mascota invitada lo mismo que a Charles. Cuando Fou se acercó a él y a Cliff, se les quedó viendo y ellos a él. Luego, Charles hizo… lo que los perros suelen hacer cuando conocen un perro nuevo.

—Charles, no. Eso no se hace… Al menos, no hasta después del desayuno.

Luego del "regaño" de Lana, las mascotas se pusieron a comer y la chica sonrió satisfecha cuando el perrito de peluche también lo hizo, aunque más despacio que los otros. Mientras los animalitos desayunaban, los Loud hacían lo mismo y una vez más, en una sola mesa. Nunca sería demasiado temprano para saber en qué cuarto pasaría Fou la siguiente noche.

Durante el día, cada miembro de la familia Loud jugó por un buen rato con el invitado de honor. Lori se tomó bastantes selfies con el pequeño e inundó sus redes sociales con ellas. Leni, le sacó sus medidas y le hizo varias capitas nuevas. No se atrevió a quitarle la que tenía, así que se aseguró que las nuevas combinaran. También se dispuso a hacerle una camita como argumento para ganar el derecho a que durmiera con Lori y con ella.

Luego fue el turno de Lisa y Lily. El perrito era lo suficientemente fuerte y obediente como para que la bebé lo montara como si fuera un caballito esponjoso. Quizás eso habría asombrado a la genio de la casa, pero ya estaba lo suficientemente asombrada de que el perrito no perteneciera a ninguna raza actual o extinta.

—Mmm… Este espécimen de Canis Familiaris debe ser el resultado de alguna crianza especial. Alguna raza creada sobre diseño… La familia Brunestad debe ser bastante adinerada para…

Los ojos de Lisa se abrieron tremendamente tras esa reflexión. ¿La nueva amiga de su unidad fraterna tenía una suficiencia económica más amplia de lo que sus prendas hacían aparentes?

—Al final, eso carece de importancia. Obtener material genético de este espécimen canino para su estudio e intentar descubrir las razas de sus progenitores la tiene. Ahora, ¿cómo hacerlo sin provocarle daño? No me perdonaría lastimar a un perrito tan adorable.

Aquí la niña genio sonreía como bueno, una niña. Sonrojadita y toda la cosa, aunque eso no le importó a cierta hermanita que cabalgaba a cierto animalito…

Los hermanos Loud fueron de inmediato al cuarto de Lisa cuando la escucharon quejarse de dolor. La imagen que se encontraron era demasiado bizarra: Lily estaba al lado de su hermana mayor, a quien había derribado, dándole de biberonazos sin desmontar a Fou, quien movía su colita de algodón con singular alegría.

—¡Ga, gaaa!

—Literalmente, no quiero saber que pasó. Más bien, quiero hacer como que esto nunca pasó.

Todos coincidieron con Lori.

* * *

La región de Alemania conocida como la Selva Negra era conocida por sus enormes bosques y su gran tranquilidad. Había algunas poblaciones algo apartadas, pero al estar en pleno siglo XXI, ninguna estaba realmente aislada gracias a las maravillas de la internet. Claro, algunas se encontraban aisladas geográficamente, así que para cuando la gente del mundo notara que los habitantes de un pueblo completo habían dejado de postear en redes sociales, de responder a los comentarios de sus amigos o de subir videos, y de que enviaran a alguien a investigar que pasó, sería muy tarde.

Este pueblo en particular estaba ahora bajo la luz de la noche, con las figuras de los seres que habían sido sus pobladores moviéndose de manera lastimera en busca de alguno de sus vecinos que aun estuviera vivo para drenarlo de su sangre. Ellos habían sido transformados en Muertos, la primera etapa en el camino a seguir para convertirse en Apóstol Muerto, aunque estos solo eran peones que jamás llegarían a ese punto. Juguetes de carne creados por el capricho y el gusto por lo dramático del ser que ocupaba el sitio 17 entre los 27 Apóstoles Ancestrales.

Dicho Ancestro, Trhvmn Ortenrosse, se encontraba en la terraza de un restaurante al aire libre, sentado en una mesa y bebiendo de una copa de sangre.

—¿No piensa probar su copa, princesa? Es una cosecha muy especial. Seleccionada de doncellas de probada virtud.

Dicha princesa era Altrouge, que ante sí tenía una copa de la misma sangre que Ortenrosse. La vampiresa estaba haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol para no mostrar su decepción. Odiaba a los Apóstoles que creaban Muertos como si nada. ¿Qué ganaba uno con convertirlos y llamar la atención en vez de simplemente dejarlos secos o matarlos? De tratarse de un vampiro de rango inferior, lo habría descuartizado en el acto, pero no quería ni necesitaba crear un conflicto con la fracción de Apóstoles que seguía al White Wing Lord, por más imbécil que lo considerara o lo débil que era en comparación a ella.

—Temo que por ahora no. Hay demasiadas… pestes rondando por allí como para disfrutar de una bebida.

—Cómo guste. Me alegra mucho que haya venido a esta pequeña reunión. Dudaba que fuera a venir, sobre todo si considero la condición que solicité para que fuera posible.

—Una condición ligeramente ofensiva, pero comprensible, White Wing. Quizás habría hecho lo mismo en su lugar.

—Tampoco ayuda lo difícil que fue el localizarla. —prosiguió Ortenrosse tras acabarse su copa. —Nadie habría imaginado que se encontraría en un pequeño poblado de América. ¿Puedo preguntar que la llevó hasta allá?

—El aburrimiento. —confesó Altrouge. —Sabe lo propensa que soy a aburrirme de vez en cuando y que necesito distraerme para matar ese tedio.

—Comprensible, si pensamos en nuestras largas existencias y en el tiempo que falta para que el ritual esté concluido. Y, esperando no ser ofensivo, ¿qué puede decirme sobre la humana que aparentemente, ha llamado su atención, princesa?

Altrouge levantó una de sus cejas. ¿Acaso la existencia de Lucy Loud era conocida por este retrasado? Eso significaba que probablemente, algunos de los otros Ancestros supieran de ella.

—Solo es eso y nada más. Una humana que llamó mi atención.

—¿Y eso es porque tiene el mismo potencial que la jovencita que fue convertida por esa despreciable serpiente?

La princesa no pudo evitar reír disimuladamente, pues entre las escasas cosas que ella y Ortenrosse tenían en común, estaba su desprecio a ese arribista de Roa, aunque esa no era la única razón de la risa de Altrouge.

—En lo absoluto. Es solo una humana común y corriente. Carece del potencial necesario para convertirse en Apóstol. A lo mucho, solo terminaría como cualquiera de los infelices que andan rondando este pueblo. —La vampiresa apenas y pudo evitar un gesto de desagrado. —Ella es más bien un juguete para mí. Algo que está logrando evitar que me aburra, pero cuando deje de entretenerme, la mataré junto con su familia. El olor de su sangre promete una delicia al paladar.

Ortenrosse no fue tan bueno en disimular un gesto de antojo tras oír eso.

—Aunque… —prosiguió la princesa vampiro. —sigue siendo mi juguete, y tomaría muy a mal si me lo robaran o lo rompieran. Hay que tener ciertas cortesías. ¿No lo cree, White Wing?

—Desde luego, princesa.

El mensaje, que Ortenrosse, a pesar de su mentalidad, comprendió con claridad, iba dirigido a él y a cada Apóstol dentro de su facción. Tocar a Lucy Loud era meterse con la propiedad de la número 9 entre los 27 Apóstoles Ancestrales, con todo lo que eso significaba.

—Pero bueno, la razón de haberla convocado a esta reunión no fue hablar sobre nuestras diversiones, sino sobre el ritual de Aylesbury. Ha habido varios avances que, por el bien de nosotros y por el honor a la Casa Brunestad, es importante mencionar.

La vampiresa se resignó a tener que escuchar a este papanatas. Considerando que el otro Apóstol que podría informarle al respecto la odiaba y trataría de matar a Fina tan solo verlo, si quería estar al tanto de como proseguía el ritual sin involucrarse directamente, esta era la única opción.

* * *

En la casa Loud no había alegría esta vez. Las risas se habían apagado, los chistes enmudecieron y la música desapareció. En verdad, no había alegría en la casa Loud…

Pues hoy era el día en que el pequeño Fou regresaba a los brazos de su dueña.

Esperaban a la jovencita alrededor de las 7 de la tarde, así que aún tenían un par de horas para jugar con él todo lo que quisieran. Todos menos Lincoln, que había logrado mantenerse ligeramente inmune al pequeño. Una ventaja de ser chico, al parecer. El peliblanco iba de regreso a su casa tras haber pasado la tarde con Clyde y Ronnie Anne, quienes lo acompañaban. La latina no había tenido oportunidad hasta ahora de ver al perrito hasta ahora y Ronnie no iba a dejarla pasar. Cuando Linc le preguntó extrañado el porqué, ella respondió lo siguiente:

—Eso es asunto mío, y si vuelves a preguntarme, tú ropa interior estará colgando del astabandera contigo dentro. Augh. —se quejó de repente la chica.

—¿Segura que no quieres…

—¿Seguro que no quieres ese calzón chino ahora?

Linc ya no dijo nada más. La chica se había golpeado la rodilla mientras jugaban en el parque y el dolor apenas estaba pasando. No había ayudado que también se había cortado y aunque ya no brotaba más sangre, todavía había que limpiar la herida.

Estaban por llegar, cuando oyeron un grito y vieron un animalito de color blanco correr hacia ellos seguido de una castaña con frenos.

—¡Espera, Fou! ¡Podrías perderte y eso no sería _Foutástico_!

El perrito salió al encuentro del grupo y se detuvo ante Lincoln y sus amigos. El factor adorabilidad fue demasiado fuerte hasta para la ruda morena, quien no pudo disimular un "Dawwwww" cargado de ternura. Clyde ni intentó disimular el suyo.

—No importa cuántas veces lo vea, no me canso de este pequeñín. —El chico de color ya había conocido a Fou un día antes, luego de uno de sus tradicionales desmayos y hemorragias nasales post-Lori.

—Debí haber venido desde que me dijiste, Lame-o. Es tan… Jajajaja. Vamos, pequeño. Jajajaja.

El perrito parecía estar muy empeñado en limpiar la herida de la no novia de Lincoln y le hacía cosquillas con su lengua.

—Creo que le agradas. — comentó el hombre del plan con una sonrisa muy dulce.

—Parece que las grandes mentes pensamos igual. —dijo Luan al alcanzarlos. No era secreto que la latina le parecía perfecta para su hermano.

—Mejor ayúdame con Fou mientras busco el botiquín, Luan. Hay que limpiar esa herida y el cariño del pequeño no es suficiente. —dijo el peliblanco, mientras entraba a la casa seguido de los demás.

Mientras el chico examinaba la rodilla de su chica, tuvo que admitir que la bolita de algodón había hecho un buen trabajo limpiando el polvo y la sangre seca, aunque aún parecía ansioso por seguir con su labor.

—De verdad le caíste muy bien, Ronnie Anne. —dijo Linc mientras sonreía. —Vamos, Fou. Déjame terminar de atenderla.

Obedientemente, el peludito se sentó cerca del sillón donde el chico atendía a Ronnie y se les quedó viendo mientras movía su colita.

El tiempo siguió su marcha y la hora de despedirse de Fou se acercaba. Cuando se escuchó un toquido en la puerta, los corazones de las Loud se hundieron en la tristeza… al menos, hasta que vieron que solo se trataba de Bobby que había venido por su hermanita.

—Hola, bebé. Ya vine por Ronnie Anne. ¿Cómo sigue?

—Está bien, mi bu-bu osito. Lincoln se hizo cargo de todo.

—¿Y también se hizo cargo de mi precioso?

Bobby dio un salto al escuchar esa voz tras él. Al parecer, Altrouge era tan buena como Lucy haciendo entradas sorpresa. Fou fue inmediatamente a los brazos de su dueña, que lo recibió con mucho gusto.

—A mí también me da gusto verte. ¿Les dio algún tipo de problemas, Lucy?

—Se portó muy bien todos estos días, Altrouge. No dio problemas ni cuando mis hermanas dejaron salir sus bajos instintos al intentar atraer al Fou al pozo sin fondo que son sus almas confusas.

Las chicas vieron feo a su hermanita gótica mientras sus padres trataban de no pensar en la selección de palabras de su hija.

—Quizás algún día podamos despejar la confusión en sus almas, querida Lucy, pero esa será tarea para otra ocasión. —La joven de cabellera negra bajó a su perrito para poder hacer una genuflexión mientras agradecía la gentileza que los Loud tuvieron por cuidar a Fou.

—Nos veremos pronto, Lucy. Espero verlos a todos ustedes nuevamente algún día.

Antes de que Altrouge se fuera, Luna se adelantó a sus hermanas e hizo la pregunta que estaba en la mente de casi todas.

—Emmm. Perdón… ¿No habrá venido ese amigo tan guapo y fuerte contigo, Altrouge?

—¿Fina? No. Ni Rizo ni él vienen conmigo esta vez.

Las chicas parpadearon un segundo.

—¿Es decir que tienes otro amigo además de ese papaci… digo, de él?

—Más bien, son mis guardianes. No habrán pensado que vivia sola, ¿o sí?

Tras un momento levemente incómodo con las muy sonrojadas hermanas Loud, Altrouge se retiró para encontrarse con sus guardaespaldas a la salida de la ciudad. Ellos ya habían cenado, pero estaba segura de que su pequeño no había comido algo decente en todos estos días, así que fueron hacia una pequeña ciudad en Indiana, apenas con una población un poco menor a Royal Woods.

—Lindo lugar. —exclamó Fina mientras veía esa ciudad de lejos. —¿Cree que será suficiente, milady?

—Claro que sí. Mi pequeño Primey se merece una buena comida, después de todo. —La princesa bajó al perrito en el suelo. —Y ya puedes volver a tú apariencia normal, precioso.

Un aura de color blanco envolvió al perrito que Altrouge había llamado Primey, no Fou. La apariencia del pequeño comenzó a cambiar. Su cuerpo comenzó a aumentar de tamaño mientras sus patas se estiraban. Su hocico se alargó, mostrando las hileras de dientes que había dentro. La capita y el moño se consumieron como si estuvieran dentro de una hoguera, mientras su melena desaparecía y su cola se tornaba menos esponjosa.

—Por cierto, milady. —preguntó Rizo. —¿Por qué les dijo a los humanos que su nombre era Fou?

—Porque el abuelo Zel dice que también se llama así, y porque no me gusta que nadie use el verdadero nombre de mi Primey.

Para este momento, el "perrito" se había convertido en una inmensa criatura lupina de 4 metros de alto por casi 8 de largo, siempre envuelta en esa aura blanca, la cual habría matado a cualquier humano que estuviera a 10 metros de distancia, pero no a su ama, que se acercó a él y acarició su hocico tiernamente.

—Debes estar muy hambriento luego de todos estos días sin tú dieta normal, mi precioso. Ve a ese pueblo y bebe hasta que quedes satisfecho.

Mientras su inmenso sabueso partía al pueblo que se convertiría en su alimento, Altrouge pensaba en lo mucho que le había molestado dejar atrás a su mascota, pero la condición que Ortenrosse exigió para su pequeña reunión fue que no lo llevara. Después de todo, White Wing, como casi todos los moradores del mundo bajo la luz de la luna, temía a la criatura que Altrouge había domado para convertirla en su mascota. La bestia creada por la voluntad misma del planeta para eliminar a la raza humana, y por lo cual, tenía potestad sobre la muerte de cada humano en el mundo, pero que había adoptado los hábitos vampíricos de su ama tras ser domesticada.

Era esta criatura, más que sus guardaespaldas o su poder propio, la que hacía que la posición de la Princesa del Eclipse fuera indisputable. El monstruo conocido como la Bestia Blanca de Gaia y el número 1 en la lista de los 27 Apóstoles Ancestrales…

Primate Murder.

—Tal vez algún día te cuente la verdadera naturaleza de mi mascota, querida Lucy. —pensó la princesa vampiro mientras sentía como cada vida humana en la ciudad ante sus ojos se extinguía precipitadamente. —Tal vez…

* * *

Saludos a todos. Si pensaron que esta historia estaba muerta... pues no es así. xDDD Tengo intención de llevar esta historia hasta el final, aunque seguramente varios de los que están leyendola no sabían que existía hasta ahora. Eso es porque estaba en la sección de Crossovers. Pensando en que tenga un poco más de difusión, la traje para acá, esperando que puedan conocerla y disfrutar de ella tanto como lo han hecho con mis otras historias. No se preocupen si no conocen la mayoría de los términos o a los personajes de Tsukihime. Irán conociéndolos junto con Lucy, que irá conociendo de la mano de Altrouge las maravillas y horrores que hay en el Moonlit World... al menos hasta que la vampiresa se aburra.

Y si bien, he traído la historia a la sección principal para que la conozcan, la verdad es que en algún momento la llevaré de vuelta a Crossovers. Quizás se pregunten porque consideraría hacer algo tan suicida, y es porque eventualmente espero que esa sección deje de ser el desierto que es ahora. Estoy seguro que eventualmente, si algunos de los mejores autores del fandom comienzan a crear crossovers y los llevan a esa sección, los lectores iremos allí a leerlos y a comentarlos, lo que animará a otros a hacer lo mismo y así sucesivamente. Ojo, se que no es posible hacer eso con cada serie que existen. Hay al menos un par de proyectos que tengo que aunque son crossovers, definitivamente los publicaré en la sección principal, pues las otras series con las que haría el cross no son tan conocidas, pero hay uno más que al menos, si iría para allá pues el fandom de la serie con la que haría el cruce no está tan escaso en cuanto a seguidores.

Si llego a mudar esta historia, les avisaría con uno o dos capítulos de anticipación, así como anuncié con anticipación el cambio de clasificación de Dulce Pesadilla.

Ahora paso a los reviews del capítulo:

Fipe2: Si aún estás leyendo esto, espero que la historia aun sea de tú agrado, y si bien terminé moviendo la historia a la sección principal, eventualmente pienso llevarla de vuelta a Crossovers porque aún tengo la esperanza de que uno o más de los grandes autores que tenemos en el fandom en español pueda llevar crear algún crossover a esa zona. Quiero creer que si autores como Bangh o UnderratedHero llegasen a escribir algún crossover en esa zona con la calidad que poseen en sus respectivas especialidades, nosotros los seguiríamos. Quizás peco de ingenuo, pero soñar no cuesta nada xDDD

mmunocan: Extrañaba mucho recibir un review tuyo y me alegra lo mucho que disfrutas de esta historia. Espero que este capítulo haya sido de tú agrado también. Después de todo, siempre es agradable ver a las Loud en una situación tan tierna como cuidar de un perrito, aun si al final, este resulta ser una bestia cuyo propósito en la vida es la extinción de la raza humana xDDD

Y también agradezco al guest que dejó su review. Si lees estas palabras, agradezco tú review y espero que la historia siga siendo de tú agrado.

Bueno, los dejo por ahora. Agradezco de antemano el tiempo que le dedicaron leer estas palabras y nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo de esta historia, así como con Dulce Pesadilla y cualquier otra historia que pudiera pensar. Les deseo muy buena suerte en todo lo que hagan y hasta pronto.


End file.
